


The Sun and its Shadows

by danehemmings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Obito looked at Rin he always felt as though he was staring at the sun. Her radiance blinded him, consumed him, and nothing else mattered except for her smile, her laugh.</p><p>-</p><p>Obito, and the darkness that overtakes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and its Shadows

Whenever Obito looked at Rin he always felt as though he was staring at the sun. Her radiance blinded him, consumed him, and nothing else mattered except for her smile, her laugh. When she died, Obito realized that during his worship of the sun he had been living in the shadows. There is no such thing as a light that doesn't create darkness. There is a such thing as darkness without light.

Without the sun, the darkness grows, and devours those who live in it.

–

The first time Obito killed, he cried. It was an Iwa nin whose name he would never know, and he was wracked his guilt for weeks afterward, even though it had been unavoidable. He had nightmare of the nameless man's face, the way his eyes dulled in death. Most nights, he would wake feeling so ill he had to rush to the bathroom.

Rin always knew, somehow. She would be there in the morning, having used the the spare key he gave her, with a cup of tea and a smile.

–

The first time Obito killed after Rin's death, he laughed. He saw the fear in the kunoichi's eyes and broke out into a crooked grin. Her terror made her death seem validated, made his cause feel justified. There will be no fear in his perfect world.

–-

As the years pass, Obito forgets what it was like to have a sun. He remembers her, but only as a motivation to keep fighting. Its the idea of her that makes him want to burn this world, to make a new one rise up from its ashes like a phoenix. His memories from before her death are so distant that even if he wanted to reach for them, he couldn't. But it doesn't matter anymore. His past is not important. Only his future.

He's made a fair amount of progress, all this time. Only two more tailed beasts, and this world's end will be in sight. The thought of success makes him both rejoice and despair. He likes the life he has. The lies, the murders, the chaos he is able to cause. The people of this world are crushed under him like ants, and he just feels too powerful to let it all go. He cherishes the look of terror in a man's eye as his life fades away.

Maybe his new world will have fear, after all.

–

Obito finds he is fond of the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. The kid is furious at this dying world, he screams and he hates, so much so that Obito is even more motivated to crush the world than he ever has been. He will erase this boy's hate, and give him back the family he lost. It really won't be long now.

He wonders, sometimes, what life he will write for himself in his new world. He thinks of Kakashi and Minato, but he can barely remember what they were like. When he pictures Kakashi, he sees the modern day scum who protects the Nine-tails jinchuriki. The Kakashi he knew and admired is a blur, impossible to see in the darkness. He doesn't remember what it is to love, or how he is supposed to feel. He killed a former comrade, awhile back, and felt nothing. His new world is the only thing that can inspire him to feel, these days. He needs to build this new world for the good of the people living on it, in order to destroy hate.

 _Rin_.

That was her name, wasn't it?

–

When the Nine-tails brat unmasks him, the expression on Kakashi's face is not terror, like Obito expected. It is pure sadness.

He feels enraged that Kakashi is not afraid of him, of him! The great Obito Uchiha, who has neary destroyed all of the worthless world, who has taken pleasure in the murder of thousands. How dare Kakashi pity him.

“I'm so sorry, Obito,” the scum says, “I couldn't protect her like I promised you.”

His eyes are now filled with guilt. And it makes sense now, that Kakashi would be sad. He feels responsible for Obito's darkness. But why? Obito doesn't remember. It's not important.

He can laugh again, now, and his rage fades and he pierces Kakashi's comrade through the heart. The man falls to the ground, and Obito thinks for a moment that he must have seen him before somewhere. Those eyebrows, that hair, it all seemed familiar. In the next moment, the shock left Kakashi's eyes and the sadness was back again. Obito laughs and laughs and laughs at that. The man is so upset over a promise Obito doesn't remember. He finds his laughter growing to a hysterical rate, and its only luck that he sees the Nine-tails kid out of the corner of his eye. He moves just in time, and the jinchuriki hits the dead man's body instead.

The kid has anger in his eyes and Obito is unnerved by it, because its not the uncontollable rage of Sasuke, but more of a determined sort of anger. The kid is determined to stop him, but it is clear that he holds no joy in it.

Obito doesn't care. He's come too far to let one kid get in the way. He goes for Kakashi then, moving to stab him in the same way he did the other man, but he is blocked.

“Please, Obito. Rin wouldn't want this.”

 _Rin_.

Kakashi killed Rin. His sun. He had once had a light to guide him through the dark. It came back to him. And yet, he still felt nothing. The memories were fresh, as if it had happened a day ago, instead of years. Obito remembered, but he was unaffected. The darkness' hold on him was firm, and regardless, the memories would have only served to fuel him more towards his goal.

He attacks Kakashi and they fight. Hours pass and Obito can tell that he is losing. He doesn't care. He doesn't feel. He goes in the same way Rin did. Lightning through his heart. His last thoughts are not of his sun. They are of his shadows.

–

Darkness flourishes in the absence of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is unedited.


End file.
